


Blessings and Choices

by twztdwildcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Exhibitionism, F/M, HP: EWE, Impregnation, Infertility, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possession, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twztdwildcat/pseuds/twztdwildcat
Summary: Hermione makes a personal pilgrimage to Uppsala, and winds up in Viking times astride a very naked Rollo. They both have a life changing decision to make.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HH_Bunny_Bounce](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HH_Bunny_Bounce) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Senario: Hermione goes to Uppsala to study ancient runes, thunderstruck brings her back to old Viking times, she meets Rollo, he needs her to perform a sex rite with for Seiðr , he refers to her as Freya as in a nick name. Up to you where he needs it for and if he keeps her around or let her go back. (Fertility, Easter?)  
> Kinks: Anything goes.  
> Squicks: Golden shower, scat  
> Additional Notes: It can be fluffy, BDSM, Hermione warrior, Goddess or sub.

Hermione slowly walked through the halls of Uppsala, admiring the intricately carved knotwork and the towering effigies of the Norse gods. Magic was heavily imbued in all of the wood from the foundation to shingles, which had preserved the temple for longer than even Hogwarts had stood. She knew that Norse magic was slightly different than the magic she had studied at school and that untold blood sacrifices had been made at this holy site, which in turn had not only kept the temple and it's surroundings preserved but had soaked the ground in deep magic. Modern wizards frowned on blood magic and called it dark, but through her experiences and research, she had found that while some magic was definitely darker than others, it existed on a scale, not just simple black and white as she had been taught as a child. 

She had journeyed to Uppsala officially to study the ancient runes found in the temple, but also for more personal reasons. 

Stopping in front the statue of Freya, she bowed her head and put a hand on the wood. "Please," she whispered, "I don't know if the gods are real, if you're just a representation of magic itself, or if I'm just talking to myself, but please, I've tried everything possible and found no answers. I would like to be blessed with the fertility that was taken away from me in the war. I want children. I'll do anything. Please…" As she trailed off tears spilt over her cheeks and she fell to her knees. She never connected with the ground, however. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

Rollo had abandoned the celebrations and found an almost circular copse of trees that provided a small, secluded clearing. He gathered wood and made a small fire, preparing the site. He frowned to himself as he stripped bare, preparing himself for the ritual he was going to undertake and set up a small hand-carved figure of Freya. Bowing his head, he meditated and tried to banish his doubts and fears. He knew that the practice of seidr was not limited to just women, but the men who practised it were not seen as particularly masculine. But for his desire, he was willing to give himself over to the gods and take the private hit to his masculinity and pride. 

"Freya, please, I desire sons. My brother is prophesized to have many sons, and I want the same. I try not to be jealous of the blessings the gods have bestowed on him, and I want to be a great man, but even more, I want children of my own. I worry that I cannot have them since I've never heard of one coming from my many conquests, and although I would not admit it to anyone else, I secretly fear I cannot have children. So please, I will do anything, just bless me with fertility. I do not care who I have the children with, it can be Siggy or someone else, just bless me and show me a sign of who shall mother my children." He kissed the figurine and threw his head back and closed his eyes, facing the stars above. As he took a deep breath and opened his eyes he was startled to see a woman appear out of thin air and fall into his naked lap. 

Knocked back on his rear he stared in wonder at the beauty he held in his hands. He could tell she had wildly curly hair pulled back in intricate braids, and as she opened her eyes wide in her own shock he felt himself drowning in her brown depths that flickered in the firelight. She was clothed oddly, in strange fabrics and blushed a bright red as she saw where she had landed and that the person she sat upon was naked. As he admired her slim figure he felt a wave of power wash over him and his eyes glazed slightly. 

"Freya."

Hermione's eyes glazed over slightly too as a second power took her over. "Odr, my love." 

His eyes twinkled and he grinned, his wife smiling back. "It would seem these two have both asked for a blessing from you, my darling."

With a smirk, she nodded. "Yes, they both desire children and will do anything to have them. They can still hear us, they're just not in control at the moment. It seemed the best way to explain to them what will be required of them to fulfil their desires."

"Yes, I can sense this one. He's none too pleased to not be in control. He's quite attracted to your body, though," he said as he ground his erection into her center straddled over him. 

"I can tell. This one is confused but aroused as well." 

Looking deeply into her husband's hosts eyes she spoke directly to Rollo and Hermione. "You both desire children more than anything. You are both either already great people and warriors and have the potential for even more greatness. But for me to grant you this boon you can only achieve the children you desire and the full extent of your destinies with one another. And yes, Rollo, this means you will be bound to Hermione and only Hermione for life. If you continue to sleep around with other women I will take away my blessings."

Rollo was frustrated to not have control of his body as Odr took over, but he was in awe at the power he felt encompassing him. As who he understood to be the goddess Freya explained that he would have to be loyal to only the woman in his arms he silently raged. After a few moments he decided that to achieve all he desired it was not an unreasonable sacrifice, and it helped that she was a goddess herself physically in his eyes. Exerting all of the will he could he nodded his head and Odr allowed the gesture. 

Smiling Freya stroked his face. "This body belongs to Hermione, she is a great warrior and has more skill in seidr than you can imagine. She will be a boon to you, your family, your people, and loyal only to you if you promise to be the same. Keep in mind that she is not from your time, I have pulled her across the reaches of time because you both desire the same things and are meant to achieve them together. She is strong willed, smart, and you will have to gain her respect, Rollo Sigurdsson. She will tell you all about her life later when the time comes, but for now, you both must seal this pact and mate." As she said this last part she smiled wickedly and ground against the length she was perched on. 

Hermione was confused, excited, scared, and aroused. She understood the goddess was offering her everything she desperately wanted, but also knew that she would be giving up the world she had known. Never feeling like she'd completely belonged, however, she was happy to make the change. Her parents didn't remember her, and she had drifted from Harry after her failed relationship with Ron. She wanted this, wanted the muscular Viking she was straddling and she could feel herself dampening and her eyes dilating in arousal. She forced her head to nod in acknowledgement of all the goddess had explained and with another wave of power the two were released, Freya blessing her with one additional ability so that she would speak and understand Rollo's language without difficulty. The goddess knew the woman was intelligent and understood the written language but speaking was a very different story. No sense in making the situation even more difficult for the girl who was essentially in a whole new world. 

As Freya and Odr released their charges they were overcome with a warmth. They were lost in each other's eyes and didn't notice a pair of ravens and a pair of Norwegian Forest Cats take up places around the copse of trees to observe them. 

Neither spoke, but their eyes hungrily devoured the other, poised on the precipice of what they knew would change their lives forever. Glancing at the lip she was biting, Rollo could resist no more and gave her waist a warning squeeze as he lunged forward. Seeing his motion she reacted and lunged, meeting in the short space between them with a furious clashing of lips and teeth. Moans and grunts filled the air as he quickly divested her of her restrictive clothing, neither caring about the garments, only wanting to feel more skin connecting in feverish pleasure. Warmth flowed through their bodies even as chills raced along their limbs following fiery touches that left icy paths in their wake. 

With a grunt, Hermione pushed him down on his back and at first, he frowned at the new position, not liking the lack of control, but seeing her sitting atop him, breasts heaving in the firelight, nipples as hard as the pebbles digging into his back, he decided this was an excellent position. Some of her curls were breaking loose of her braids from where his hands had tugged at them, and his hands slid down her sides to cup her backside in one large hand while the other found her clit and began to massage it with surprising delicacy as he arched into her and she ground on him. He could feel the heat and dampness radiating from her center, and as she lifted herself slightly he aligned his cock with her core. Sparks lit her hair as she slowly slid down his length, hissing at the way he stretched her. He let out a low, guttural groan as she settled fully on him, completely sheathed in her tight warmth. He was passingly displeased not to be her first, but then decided he didn't regret it because she otherwise would have been in pain. 

When she didn't move for a few long moments, adjusting to his girth and the feel of him throbbing in her, he gripped her hips tightly and bucked, a challenging eyebrow lifting at her. She smirked down at him and began to rock on him slowly, gradually working her way to a bouncing rhythm that had him hypnotised by the bounce of the breasts above him. Leaning his head up while using one hand to pull her torso down to him he took a nipple into his mouth, nibbling and sucking at the pebbled flesh hungrily. The stimulation sent shocks straight to her clit which was grinding on his pubic bone with every thrust and she couldn't help but tighten reflexively around him. Enjoying the way her walls massaged him he brought his other hand to her neglected nipple, pinching, pulling, and twisting gently. He bit down harder than she'd been expecting and the shock of pain mixed so thoroughly with the ecstasy that she clamped down on him hard as she came, waves of pleasure causing her body to undulate on top of him, milking his own release unwillingly from his body. With a cry of pleasure and exhaustion, she collapsed forward into his arms, sweaty limbs encircling one another as they caught their breath. 

Her head was tucked under his bearded chin as she listened to his racing heart, her own matching in tempo and rhythm. After a couple moments, she realised with a shock that he was still hard inside of her when she felt his cock give an interested twitch in response to lazy aftershocks coursing through her soaked center. 

Raising her eyes to him he grinned and promptly flipped their positions. She now lay sprawled out on the ground before him, cock buried deep in her still. Glancing down he could see their fluids leaking out where they were joined and it sent a primal surge through him. He wanted to fill her with his seed, his babies. He used a large hand to cover her womb and used his thumb to massage her clit, slowly pulling his cock out of her, and just as slowly pushing back. 

Somehow, she had wound up mostly on her pile of discarded clothes, so while her back was mostly protected from the twigs and pebbles on the ground her hair was coming loose and wild, bracken getting entangled as her head couldn't help but jolt with each increasingly powerful thrust. He enjoyed the glow of her glistening skin and the twigs embedding themselves in her curls. It just made her look even more like a natural goddess in his eyes. "Freya. You may be called Hermione, but you will always be MY Freya," he said with all seriousness, even if his voice was husky and broken from his now frantic thrusts. He felt her clench and shatter around him again at his claiming words, but this time held off and just enjoyed the feeling of her pleasured cries enveloping him. 

Hermione clawed at his back, dragging him down for a searing and panting kiss as she used all of her strength to both hold onto him and bring him as close as possible. Neither closed their eyes as they panted into each other as they mated mouths and bodies. Finally, they both came again, together, and Rollo swore he could see the heavens actually swimming in her eyes. Neither particularly noticed a golden glow surrounding them, the watchers around the circle had tails and wings twitching in satisfaction at the magical marriage sealed and conception occurring. Yes, this would be a good bond for both. If they didn't kill each other when they weren't enjoying the pleasures the other offered. 

To avoid crushing her, he bonelessly fell next to her and pulled her with him, facing each other as he held her tightly. His cock softened and fell out of her at the new position, and while she thought she should feel uncomfortable being held so close and the dampness coating her inner thighs, instead she just purred in satisfaction and gently stroked his side, back, and chest; anywhere she could reach with her free arm. Rollo had tangled a hand in her now mostly loose curls and was peppering her temple, hair, and face in small kisses. His throat was tight with the extreme emotion he was feeling. Glancing up she saw that his hulking, strong specimen of Viking looked near tears. 

Concerned she propped herself on an elbow and gently stroked his face, pushing his hair out of his face and gazing into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, he denied anything was wrong without speaking. 

"Rollo," she said sternly but with kindness, "You are mine, now. If something is wrong you have to tell me." She was worried he had changed his mind now that he'd been satisfied physically. 

Sensing her worry, he frowned. "Freya, there's nothing wrong. I'm just not used to feeling this strongly. I feel, happy? At peace? I don't really have words for it."

She smiled at the new nickname, but gasped in shock as she felt a sharp jolt and warmth spread in her womb. Her eyes widened and she quickly brought one of his huge hands down to cover her womb. "A son. We're going to have a son," she whispered, eyes unseeing of the present, but looking in awe into a vision. She no longer thought divination was complete rubbish. 

He grinned in triumph and stroked her womb, tears finally breaking free as he kissed her deeply. 

Pulling back he chuckled and grimaced as he thought of the reception he would find back at the temple and surrounding camp. "My brother will be pleased. Siggy will not be, though."

At the name, Hermione's eyes narrowed and she asked sharply, pulling away from him, "And who is that?" She knew she didn't have a right to be jealous of anyone in his life before she'd literally fallen in his lap, but she already felt fiercely possessive of him and their unborn son. 

"Do not fret, my Freya, she is my past. You and this child and our future children are my future." 

She smiled as she settled herself back in his arms. She was tired and edging towards sleep, but his hand stroking her womb had drifted lower to play in her folds, gently teasing her back to arousal. With a grin, she kissed him and proceeded to straddle him again. They wouldn't be sleeping much that night before the first rays of the sun hit them.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know seidr is basically magic. Both sexes practiced it but it was still seen as more or less feminine.


End file.
